masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanguard Guide
Vanguards are biotic warriors. They combine offensive biotic abilities and weapons training to quickly take down opponents, and are especially deadly at short range. They can train with pistols and shotguns, and can learn to wear medium armor. Overview The Vanguard is a close-combat specialist, possessing all the abilities required to push into the enemy and clear them out. They are the first into a battle and first out, innately excelling at disabling and then eliminating enemies. A biotically-assisted warrior, their biotics allow manipulation of the field in their favour on all fronts. This allows them the prospect of using biotics to soften their enemies, creating a vital opportunity. The Vanguard can then sprint in and make short work of them with a shotgun. Supplementing this arsenal with the survivability of Medium Armour and Barrier, and the Vanguard becomes unstoppable. There is undoubtedly no better choice than the Vanguard for rapid and highly reactive gameplay, capable of changing the fight at the drop of a hat. The Vanguard is, however, not suited to long range combat and can benefit from tactical support which can disable enemies long enough for the Vanguard to advance close enough to prepare. In addition, while the Vanguard is a jack of all trades, they are severely lacking in engineering, and are at a tactical disadvantage without an engineering ally. Always remember that preparing well for your Vanguard's advance will leave you with a much more devastating, decisive and satisfying advantage. Talents Class Talents Pistols The pistol is a baseline weapon, and while not very exciting is still a useful part of the Vanguard arsenal. Pistols are a necessity for mid-range and long-range Vanguard combat, especially as required during the early game. Their range advantage compensates for the limited range of the shotgun and provides essential coverage, allowing you to pick off resilient enemies using the marksman rapid-fire ability before you charge. Shotguns Unlocked with 6 points in pistols The shotgun is the most devastating Vanguard weapon. These firearms allow you to rapidly eliminate enemies with high firepower in rapid bursts. The key to its success is the burst, allowing you to kill enemies before they can react. They also apply extreme force, immobilising, stunning or knocking back enemies who survive. The inaccuracy of a shotgun is never be a problem at close range, as the distance is too short. This talent also unlocks the carnage ability, which almost always knocks down enemies and deals a massive amount of damage. Assault Training Assault Training is very helpful because it boosts your melee damage (and weapons damage by a small percent). As a close-combat specialist, melee is often usable and vital tool for controlling enemies by knockdown. While Assault Training does not increase the chance of knockdown, it could allow you to kill off an enemy before they hit the ground. Assault Training also unlocks Tactical Armor with 5 points, eventually allowing you to pursue medium armour. This will vastly help your survivability from about level 20, when it begins to appear. The active skill, Adrenaline Burst, can be used to immediately recharge your personal talents (not squadmates), which in heavy combat, can be invaluable. This includes all biotics as well as first aid. In a pinch, this will allow you to quickly refresh your control abilities and eliminate another set of enemies. This can give you a vital edge in a tight situation. Tactical Armor Unlocked with 5 points in assault training Tactical Armor provides the Vanguard with a high physical defense, which is useful to protect from melee at short range and from shield bypassing attacks. It also unlocks the shield boost ability, which will instantly recharge the Vanguard's shields, and can be invaluable in a fight. Probably the most useful result of this power is the medium armor unlock at seven points, which can greatly improve the class's survivability. Throw Throw is an essential and very versatile power that flings enemies away. While not inherently impressive, this stops enemies from firing, makes enemies vulnerable to your weapons, and removes the threat of melee attacks. Deceptively simple, but very effective, Throw is useful against any threat (such as when your position is starting to get overwhelmed by enemies and you need some breathing room), and can be used in a multitude of scenarios which occur more than one would think. Lift Unlocked with 7 points in throw. Lift is a disabling ability that makes a small group of enemies float into the air, removing them from the fight for a few seconds. Lift keeps enemies tied up for several precious seconds while you pick off their allies, and gives you some free airborne target practice. Lift is especially useful against enemies such as Krogan, which are otherwise difficult to kill off at long range. There are other advantages to having enemies flying in the air. Lift is extremely useful once a few points are put into it: when targets are lifted into the air, they can be eliminated if lifted too far from the map, or Lift be combined with Push can throw them out of the area, instantly killing them. Targets also maintain their initial velocity - charging enemies will be propelled out as well. Even if not, enemies take damage from the fall when they land. Warp Warp is a useful debuffing offensive move that decreases an opponent’s damage protection. Its main benefit is that it unlocks Barrier at level 4, which helps with the Vanguard's survival. Warp however is effective against enemies with high shields or health as it does an effective job at reducing enemy defenses and leaves them vulnerable to attack. Barrier Unlocked with 4 points in Warp. Barrier is essential to an effective Vanguard as it provides the protection needed to close in to an opponent with the shotgun, and greatly increases the player's survivability. Barrier is also augmented by the Vanguard's biotic abilities and is the defensive talent if a Vanguard suddenly finds itself in an situation where they can't get out of easily, or are becoming overwhelmed. Vanguard The class talent for the Vanguard improves biotic resistance and damage from shotguns and pistols. For a Vanguard, the bonuses to damage to its weapons is very helpful because that reduces the reliance on biotics for attacks. Once your specialization class is chosen, levels 7-12 unlock and you will get even more rewards based on your pick. Charm Opens conversational options that are likely to increase Paragon points. Paragon points primarily add bonuses to health and healing which will go largely unused by a Vanguard. This talent is tied to Paragon, and will allow additional conversation options that will often lead to additional information, avoiding combat, bonus items, etc. This talent will also reduce the cost of items purchased in stores. Intimidate Opens conversational options that are likely to increase Renegade points. Renegade points primarily add bonuses to damage and damage dealing abilities which will prove very useful to a Vanguard. Similar to Charm, above, though linked with Renegade and offering an increase in the credits gained when selling items. Spectre Training Spectre Training is a useful talent as it not only increases health, but it grants access to the key unity ability, which can revive squadmates that are downed in combat. As well as health, it also grants a small bonus (.5% per level) to damage and power duration, and accuracy (2% max, 0.4% regen per level).It also grants a variety of other bonuses--it's essentially the all-rounder talent, and always a good place to put spare points. Suggested Bonus Talents Singularity Singularity is recommended since it contributes to the class's close-combat excellence by improving crowd control. Adding singularity also gives you most of the abilities of an Adept, with the added advantages of medium armor and better weapons, coupled with adrenaline burst. Electronics Electronics is also an excellent option. It gives a large passive boost to shielding and is used to unlock some containers. This adds greatly to a Vanguard's survivability, and lessens dependency on barrier. Moreover, having Shepard take care of the locks with electronics frees up points for party members to spend on other skills. It also grants the overload ability, which causes significant damage to enemy shields, allowing more efficient use of weapons fire to take enemies down. Decryption Decryption is also a good choice, as it allows the player access to sabotage and the choice of forgoing a tech-based party member for unlocking containers in favor of a more combat oriented ally such as Ashley or Liara, the latter being an especially good choice given her singularity, electronics, and First Aid talents. Sabotage is an excellent addition to the Vanguard's repertoire as it allows the player to close the distance to enemies when biotics or cover aren't viable options. A high enough decryption skill, coupled with biotics and adrenaline burst, allows Vanguards to tackle enemies such as Colossi on foot without fear of retaliation. Hacking Another option is hacking, but this has its pluses and minuses. Because the Vanguard will not gain any of the cooldown bonuses due to a complete lack of tech abilities, a lot of stat points will go to waste, but high level AI Hacking gives a Vanguard an instant edge in any battle involving drones, turrets or geth (i.e. most of them), and frees you to use those close-combat abilities to devastating effect, especially if you're carrying Tungsten Ammunition. Weapons and Equipment Pistols The versatile bread and butter weapon for just about any situation, and with the marksman ability, an able weapon. Pistols are good because they will hit their target at in almost any situation, which is a strength and a weakness. They don't do much damage, but have a higher accuracy and better range than the shotguns that give them to cover when the shotgun is not usable. The pistol should always be ready for a situation where your armour just won't be enough. Pistols will always be your primary ability to attack enemies at mid to long-range. Shotguns The shotgun is the most specialised and central focus of the Vanguard. Built for close quarter combat, it is impossible to overemphasise their key strengths - high, burst fire damage and the ability to knock down enemies. It is necessary to keep their specialist domain, as the low accuracy (wide spread) of shotguns will limit the extent of its damage at mid to long-range. Shotgun use is always situational, but careful and appropriate use of the Vanguard's biotics, tactical use of squadmates and good planning can be used to keep within this situation almost all of the time. Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles are also a situational weapon. While it does help fill the long range gap the Vanguard has, choosing it for a Vanguard comes down to personal playstyle and choice. Because sniper rifles can be chosen instead of a bonus power, picking them will change how a Vanguard operates. That said, it can also be useful because the rifles can allow a Vanguard to whittle down the enemy at a distance, then charge forward to finish the rest. Its assassination ability is extremely useful in this capacity. While offset by a long cooldown, it can be very useful in situations where going toe-to-toe with enemies would mean certain death. Overall, they are a situation weapon that comes down to personal playstyle. Assault Rifles Because assault rifles would help fill the long-range gap the Vanguard has, and they are useful in just about any situation, they are a solid third weapon. While it does take up a bonus power slot, it doesn't go to waste. The overkill ability helps to stabilize the rifle and make it very useful at long range. The rifles will help to reduce the reliance on the pistol, but at close range nothing tops the shotgun. Assault rifles help fill the mid to long range gap in the Vanguard's effectiveness, and is a worthy addition to a Vanguard’s arsenal. Combat Guide Using a Vanguard in combat is rather straightforward, and very rewarding. Once you receive the "Rich" achievement by obtaining 1,000,000 credits, you'll gain access to Spectre - Master Gear equipment. The Spectre shotgun is accurate enough to provide decent mid-range coverage, along with devastating close-range abilities. The general strategy with the Vanguard class is to utilize your biotics, such as lift and warp, to render your enemies helpless against your combat weaponry. Warp becomes especially useful on the more difficult settings, where enemies tend to become more resistant to your weapons and abilities. The Vanguard is not the most durable of all available classes, although the shock trooper specialization class does alleviate this setback, so don't be afraid to use cover when needed. If you find yourself up against a charging enemy, use your biotics to relocate them, and if unable to do so, use your carnage ability to drop some heavy damage upon them. While the Vanguard's class description claims it's a close-combat specialist, it may also be sufficiently powerful at longer distances if you deposit skill points in the pistol talent, which is highly recommended due to the advantage of having marksman. The adrenaline burst ability is your ace-in-the-hole, as it allows you to refresh all your biotic powers and combat talents at once, and the Vanguard is the only biotic class to have it. Defensively it can be used to restore barrier or shield boost, as well as unity and medi-gel access, after taking too many hits, while offensively it allows you to continuously push enemies out of the way with throw or lift while using warp, marksman, and carnage to rack up damage. Squad Members The Vanguard's primary concern will be to gain the tech talents electronics and decryption. Without them, many containers cannot be unlocked, computer stations hacked, etc. A character with tech specialization (Kaidan, Garrus, or Tali) will therefore be required. Kaidan is a useful support character, and combined with Wrex or Ashley will give you a well rounded team. Garrus or Tali with Wrex or Ashley are also quite balanced. Kaidan and Garrus can be used together, but if they both have both tech abilities, you will be wasting talent points. Another consideration will be ranged combat. Because the Vanguard is best at short range, and is not trained with assault rifles without selecting it as a bonus power. Garrus is complementary to the Vanguard as he can make up for this with the assault rifles and sniper rifles talents. Ashley can also be made into an effective ranged fighter. Alternatively, the player can develop their party into support characters that debuff enemies and heal the party as Shepard closes the distance to opponents. Liara is not particularly useful to most Vanguards, who already have some biotic ability. While she does have electronics skill, decryption is more important. One of the other characters with tech ability will make up for this. Liara's biotic strength will mean that a Vanguard keen to use her should not focus too much on biotic powers other than barrier; more combat-oriented Vanguards may prefer her as a biotic powerhouse (singularity in particular). Because Liara only has access to pistols, selecting her means that you need access to Wrex, Garrus, or Ashley to balance her out. Specialization Classes Shock Trooper The Shock Trooper is for those Vanguards who like to jump in and mix it up, while getting up close and personal. It drastically improves your survivability through direct bonuses, and boosting your survivability skills. As well as improving health and damage protection, it grants specialisation boosts that reduce the cooldown of Barrier and Adrenaline Rush. This allows you to play a lot more dangerously and risky with your Vanguard, while not having to worry about enemy fire. Nemesis The Nemesis specialisation helps weaken enemies from range. It increases the effectiveness of biotic talents. If you want them to do more damage, and if you like biotics, then the nemesis specialization is for you. Specifically, it increases the size of Warp and Lift (2m and 4m of radius, respectively). The total increase to Warp's damage is a total of 56.8% per use of the power. This can make it highly effective against shielded or protected enemies. It is a good one for those who like their biotics and like to debuff enemies and tie up enemies. However, it should be noted that this primarily increases damage, which is not a focus of the Vanguard's biotics, and that the crowd-control boosts could easily be provided by a squadmate, especially as they are usually used at mid-range. On the other hand, Shock Trooper provides no direct offensive bonuses at all. This means that Nemesis is somewhat more unclear and uncertain as a choice than Shock Trooper's survivability bonuses, albeit one no less popular. Category:Guides Category:Mass Effect